IronClad Media
IronClad Media is the name of a private corporation owned by Gary Niederhelman, a web designer and marketer. ICM owns a number of gay-oriented profile galleries, and is based in Belmar, New Jersey. The name "IronClad Media" appears to have been replaced by "Next Decade Solutions"—most or all of the websites listed here now give that as the copyright owner. A whois search gives "Christian Troy" as the owner, but links to IronClad Media are also seen. List of sites owned by IronClad Media Controversy Criticism Shawn of Houston posted an "Employee" reply claiming the owner of IronClad Media is selling member's email addresses to child pornography services. Shawn also claims the owner targets members who are closeted and/or married, charging their credits cards and threatening to out them if they complain.Ripoff Report - report #257485 - Complaint review: IronClad Media - GayRoughnecks.com. Retrieved 2011 April 24. Members who want to remove their profile from an IronClad website have to pay a subscription fee.Ripoff Report - report #153049 - Complaint review: IronClad Media - GayRoughNecks.com reported by someone in Pride City North Carolina. Retrieved 2011 April 24. Members who have asked that their profile be removed or deactivated from an IronClad Media website (or ask they be removed from the mailing list)Ripoff Report #499544 - consumer comment #2 by Big D of the United Kingdom. receive an email that # implies the member is a "freeloading cream puff", # says the member is a loser using the internet for free gay porn while "endangering children in the process", # says IronClad hopes the member will use Manhunt.net, BigMuscle and/or Recon "so that the Justice Department can keep tabs" the member, # says the member is a "lecherous dog" and # says the member's "email has been forwarded to the United States Department of Justice for further investigation in their ongoing efforts to enforce section 2257 of the United States Code and the Adam Walsh Child Protection Act".Various reports at List of Ripoff Report reports about IronClad Media. Retrieved 2011 April 24. Niederhelman has been criticized for often and ironically using anti-feminine slogans and phrases in both his email-based advertising and his discourse with others.PlanetBears.com articleCritical piece from Joe. My. God. Customer complaints Customers have various complaints. Two customers have complained the messages for them at IronClad websites were fake, and their messages to IronClad resulted in IronClad sending them generic abusive replies calling them "freeloading scumbag"s.Ripoff Report - report #408119 - Beartrapping.com IronClad Media - Gaytats.com Beware this Personals site is a Rip-Off. Retrieved 2011 April 24.Ripoff Report - report #329180 - Ironclad Media - Gary Niederhelman Refused to unsubscribe me; responded with abusive e-mail. Retrieved 2011 April 24. One customer (Paul in Waldo, Maine) paid $36, attempted to use woofhunt chat for the first time, but was rudely told he was banned from chat despite never having chatted there before. Paul requested a refund.Ripoff Report - report #695237 Floridadude checked out an IronClad website, was emailed that there was messages that he could access if he bought a year's membership, so he paid, but had various complaints # declared all the messages were from "the same address" and none were real messages, # wasn't able to "poke" anyone with a profile, # that most of the profiles were ripped-off from other sites, # most of the links did not work, and # when his paid membership expired, he sent a complaint that he would have preferred a warning before the expiry date but Chris Troy's reply was a generic abusive reply of "it would be nice if every freeloading scumbag fag out there ... got offline. What's up with YOU losers?" A customer, Michael in Santa Fe, says IronClad claimed deleting "ads" (profiles) from adult websites is illegal, customer contacted Free Speech Coalition and FSC said there is no grounds to the claim that it is illegal to delete ads.Ripoff Report - report #157729 - Gary Niederhelman, Ironclad Media, GayRoughnecks.com ripoff, dishonest operation of business. (Michael a customer because he writes "I NEVER ASKED FOR MY MONEY BACK!... I paid for my profile ...") Retrieved 2011 April 24. His business has also been criticized for having booted off registered members and deleting their accounts for not being "manly"-enough on their profiles. He has also been criticized for unsolicited email (which he claims was agreed to by the subscribers upon registration) from paying sponsors. If you want to help put him out of business, file a complaint with the FTC at: http://www.ic3.gov/default.aspx and with the Monmouth County Consumer Affairs at: http://www.nj.gov/oag/ca/ocp/ocpform2.htm Forward EVERY spam to his internet host, CableVision. Send it to abuse@cv.net . If you can phone and make a complaint directly as well. References * Rip-off report on Gary Niederhelman External links * Website * Roughly chronologically - that link post I was talking about., December 7, 2007 post by Sultmhoor of list of links about IronClad dramas. Category:Websites